User talk:Moviesign
RE: Thanks! simple question HI there, I read your messages on Algrim's and Montonius' pages and you said you are a liaison to fandom staff. Does htis mewan that you can be contacted with quesitons and problems about fandom software as a whole or only for wiki centric questions? Or are problems with the discuss section like the missing "right click to open new tab" after the last update or missing basic functions like a search function for topics or in topic quotes etc, which have been staples for online forums for decades also part of the feedbacxk that can be sent your way?Neithan02 (talk) 02:57, May 8, 2019 (UTC) : If you have a bug to report, like the missing right-click option, please use for the quickest response, and feel free to add screen shots to your detailed description. If you just explained it to me, I'd have to use the same form, so eliminate the middle man :) : About Discussions, here is the latest news post: Introducing long-awaited Discussions updates. I'll tell you right now it doesn't mention Search, but I know they are working on it. In general, if you want to ask about features, it's best to use for both positive and negative feedback (but who are we kidding, people rarely give positive feedback, amiright?). Feel free to ask me what I know about any wiki-related topic and I'll be as honest and forthright as I can. If I don't know, I might be able to find out, but be aware that some things are under NDA until officially announced. —Moviesign (talk) 14:51, May 8, 2019 (UTC) It seems not to be a bug but an intended feature, when the last update to the "discussion section" was made, PC users could not use the right mouseclick anymore to open a topic in a new tab. instead I can only left click the topic get to it, then return back to the respective "all posts/ topics" button on the top left hand side of the topic. Basiccally computer users lost a lot of utility. as for search and quote functions in the discuss section, I asked about them back in november of 2017, the reply I got back then was "I'm afraid development of those features is going more slowly that we'd prefer, and it'll still be quite a while before you can see those added on web and in the app. We're working on it though, and certainly understand why this is causing frustration on active communities." and I dunno since when you are using the internet, but text based forums are pretty old and things like a search function or a quote functiuon or stickies have been staples of that for 30+ years, so it seems pretty weird to me that somebody forgot about such essential tools. and as a last tip, if you are using the talk pages of users for communication, please use the talk page of the person you want to communicate with to reply, otherwise they will not get notified (not that app users overall would ever be notified, because personal talk pages are not supported on the app in the first place). I only saw your reply because I went over the wiki activity page and thought that you editing your talk page might be a reply to me. And I was lucky because on a normal day, when the head admin is around, the wiki activity pagte tends to be a tad fuller than now. Neithan02 (talk) 17:46, May 8, 2019 (UTC) none of those address any of the issues I have poiuned out and it still does not change the fact that they've been rolling out a program without things considered basic for such programs for decades. The wiki offers y forum software which has more utility than the discuss section by default. all they seem to have done, is to focus on mobile users and give them an incomplete platform to work with.Neithan02 (talk) 07:15, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Sure. Change the link. If you could also get it to link to the app on the Apple app store if it's still there that'd be great, too.Montonius (talk) 21:50, August 22, 2019 (UTC) Sorry not happy with the new, generalized Fandom app. Nor do I want it pointing to the Apple App store as the prime location for download, since far more phone users are on Android. For now, I think we'll keep it as is. It's worked very well for us and been downloaded quite a bit. But thank you very much for bringing the change to my attention and for your help. Montonius (talk) 23:08, August 22, 2019 (UTC) Vandalism Help Hi Moviesign, I was wondering if you could help me with a problem. We've had repeated vandalism from a user who keeps launching homophobic slurs not only on this wiki but on all the English-language Warhammer Wikis (Warhammer 40k Wiki, Warhammer Wiki and Warhammer Age of Sigmar Wiki) in an attempt to get back at me for some perceived slight. He uses an IP masker to keep coming back and re-registering to do more vandalism under different names. Can you block him so he stops coming back? The latest identity was called 40kloremaster. He has also used names like Montonius2, Montoniusisntmyrealnameijustnevergrewup, etc., to carry out his vandalism. Is there anything you can do about this constant, immature disruption? Montonius (talk) 21:10, November 22, 2019 (UTC) No, just those three wikis I named. However, since I just blocked another of his names today here on the 40k Wiki -- 40kloremaster -- it seems that he is still finding open IP addresses outside of the block. If another spate of vandalism erupts in the next few days following today's attack, I will give you the new names and perhaps the IP block can be widened. Montonius (talk) 23:53, November 22, 2019 (UTC) :Can you extend the block to 3 months or whatever the maximum is now? I can reblock the name I did today if that is needed. This has been going on for almost a month now and I would like to see it stop as soon as possible. Also can you turn on Abuse Filter for this wiki, if it is not alreayd enabled or tell me how to enable it? Montonius (talk) 01:46, November 23, 2019 (UTC) So I actually have the real world identity of this vandal. He foolishly left a message on my Facebook business page and then deleted it, but the automated email concerning it was still sent to me. Can this information be of any use in further action or has the maximum sanction already been taken?Montonius (talk) 03:58, November 23, 2019 (UTC) Thanks Moviesign. I appreciate it. Can you have the following wiki please deleted? I believe it may be a violation of the Fandom Terms of Service. LOL. :Montonius is gay Wiki Additionally, in the last 48 hours there have been repeated attempts by this vandal to try and hack my own account so that he can vandalise this wiki. I have been receiving repeated emails from Fandom that someone is trying to make repeated attempts to enter my password. Is there any way to activate 2-factor authentication on my account? Montonius (talk) 05:16, November 24, 2019 (UTC) Hi Moviesign. No, I';m sorry the IP bans did not take hold in the Discussions app. The vandal is still on the app and now is harassing other users on the app. It seems the team's efforts do not work on the app and are not able to ban dynamic IP ranges on the app. only on the wiki. Is there anything that can be done about this? He is just going to keep doing this until some way is found to ban him.Montonius (talk) 13:04, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Topic Card The Dawn of War Space Marine you used on Eledan's wall is fine for use as a topic card. If that is too tall, perhaps the following image can be used instead. A Space Marine in any event would be the best choice if this does not meet the requirements either. Algrim Whitefang is no longer a daily active admin on this wiki. As Lead Admin, all final decisions on these topics are made by me. The Warhammer Fantasy and Warhammer 40k Wikis are separate entities with overlapping but still separate Admin teams. When you have issues that affect both wikis, you have to please leave messages for me here, not on Fantasy. Though I am that wiki's founder and bureaucrat, I do not do daily administrative tasks over there and check in only about once a week. Montonius (talk) 23:53, December 11, 2019 (UTC) The one below could be cropped, which might take it down to the 672 x 951 px size you need. Do you think this image might work better? :Looks great! Nice job. let's use it. Thanks for your help. Montonius (talk) 02:37, December 12, 2019 (UTC) ::That image was cut pretty close to their specifications. I can give a larger one but I will have to alter it myself if this is problematic. If they want a taller image, it would not be hard for them to manipulate it by a few pixels themselves when there is a problem. ::Without exact guidelines from them, I can only guess, which makes this a difficult task unless they are more specific. As to resolution, that's a pretty high quality image I gave as these things go. ::However, here is a higher resolution version that is taller. However, it is also wider. If they are going to cut off the base, doing so on this image may provide the correct size. Without knowing the exact specifications they want, this is going to continue to be a halting, hit or miss process if this image doesn't work for them. ::Here is another candidate. As this is a watercolor image it's supposed to be blurry, so I don't know if it meets their resolution or size requirements. :::Final drafts look very nice! Thanks! Montonius (talk) 18:54, January 21, 2020 (UTC)